


[Working Title] We're Blaming the Poison Cooking

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Series: The Poison Cooking as Aphrodisiac AU [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Crack, Female Pregnancy, Implied/Referenced Male Pregnancy, Infidelity due to Abandonment, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, POV Reborn (Reborn), sex under the influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:52:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: Bianchi really should be more careful with the chocolates.





	[Working Title] We're Blaming the Poison Cooking

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: There is a squicky moment near the start where still-toddler-sized Reborn debates giving Nana a hand with her sexual frustration that implies he has done a similar thing for other women in the past. All the _actual_ sex takes place with him in adult form, though!

"Baka-mitsu. Get your ass to Japan _now_." He's fed up of the man ducking his familial responsibilities. Nana is teetering on the edge of activation; he's fairly sure that sexual frustration is part of it - as is the reminder of how much she wanted a house full of children that Lambo and I-pin and Fuuta represented.

"Can't you deal with the issue, Reborn; I'm busy with the CEDEF." He grinds his teeth; this is the third time he's tried to get the man to Japan since he realised that Nana was tugging at his senses. There's a shout in the background of the call, and then there's a dial tone, and goddamn baka-Mitsu. He could deal with the problem, but he wasn't sure that the Sky would appreciate his solution; nor did Nana see him as an adult in an inconveniently small body the way women like Bianchi did.

Shamal would be happy to serve, and he'd seen Tsuyoshi admire the woman when they all ate at Takesushi; either would be able to deal with their partner going Active in the middle of orgasm. He wasn't sure whether she would be a Sky, like her son, or a Mist; he'd seen evidence he'd normally associate with both Flame types.

"Reborn-kun," the woman he's been contemplating is smiling down at him, her body language soft, and like that she demonstrates to the 'real' children in the household, "do you want some lunch?" He never turns down her cooking; Nana is an excellent example of the Japanese ideal of the Yamato Nadeshiko and her food is exquisite. It's one of the reason he calls Iemitsu 'Baka-mitsu,' how the man stays away, he does not know.

There are chocolates on the table, and he takes one of them without thinking; as does Nana.

That turns out to be a mistake. The heat in the base of his stomach is familiar, and highly awkward - and only gets more so when Nana's eyes light in a swirl of orange and purple Flames that makes him curse Baka-mitsu's existence again. Flames swirl around him even as one bursts into existence, a deep orange fortunately somewhat bluer than Xanxus' Wrath Flames, on Nana's forehead, and then he's growing painfully quickly. His knees slam against the table, and he's disorientated by the change in height; luckily his suit was Leon made which meant he didn't burst out of it.

Nana is on him then, and he's intoxicated by the Flames swirling around them both, and the at least temporary breaking of the curse; he kisses her back without thinking, not one to turn down a wiling woman. Then he's being dragged upstairs to a surprisingly large and western style bed. It's long enough for his six foot plus of un-cursed height; their clothes are both shed in a hurry, and then he's being pulled down into Nana's embrace.

She's wet and tight, and scorchingly hot around his cock, and he leans down and kisses her, holding still to let her adjust to his length and breadth; goddamn Baka-mitsu for ignoring this darling woman. The other's loss was his gain, though, and he was entirely willing to enjoy whatever was happening.

He's a gentleman; or at least he is in bed, and he varies the length of his strokes when he does start to move, keeping his eyes on Nana's, reading her body language. She's definitely enjoying herself, though the Mist and Sky Flames are still radiating out from her. He's not ashamed to use his Sun Flames to his advantage in bed, either, and he slides two fingers coated in them between their bodies to press against her clit. It has an intriguing result; she shivers and cums, her fingernails clawing into his back and he rides it out, hanging on by his own fingernails. When he starts moving again, she pulls him down for a kiss.

He's relieved he knows that Baka-mitsu is occupied in Italy, when he registers someone else climbing onto the bed. His Flame-senses are saturated with Nana's Flames, so he hadn't registered the other's presence. Not with the way he was hyper focused on Nana, but her delight at who it is soothes him; as does the sudden surge in Mist and Sky Flames. There's a pair of Rain-soaked hands on his hips, and he would protest, but Nana's pulled him down into a kiss again and swallows the sound; by the time the kiss is broken again, he's impaled on a thick, unforgiving cock, and the reins have been stolen from him.

He's fucked as soundly as he's been taking Nana; not that she doesn't appreciate it, not with his fingers still resting against her clit, still pulsing with Sun Flames, still feeding her stimulation above and beyond the pounding they were both receiving. It's all he can do to stop himself from collapsing and squashing Nana when he finally cums himself, the overstimulation of his prostate too much for him - his orgasm is almost too much for the man riding him so thoroughly.

Tsuyoshi - the only Rain it _could_ be, given the way Nana's eyes had lit, drags him off Nana, much to his annoyance, but there's Shamal, also looking Flame intoxicated covering her in his place, kissing her, and Tsuyoshi is still thrusting lazily, having managed to hold off somehow, and he's got a front row seat to a delighted female Sky _thoroughly_ enjoying herself.

It means by the time that he's filled by Tsuyoshi, he's erect again, and the drive to penetrate again is burning at the base of his spine, and Shamal is _right_ there. The swirl of Mist Flames intensifies as he moves, and then he's holding the doctor still and sliding into heat almost as slick and hot and as tight as Nana had been. Nana's harmony is reaching out to him too, luring him in and suddenly the idea of having her as his Sky seems oddly ... right. He pushes that thought to one side and concentrates instead on appeasing the burning drive to fuck.

Shamal fights him for the reins, setting his own pace with Nana, rather than accepting the one that he wanted to fuck the man with and clenching up at awkward moments - and he ends up having to force his will on the man, with a tight grip on his hips and brutally harsh thrusts. Not that Shamal seems to mind; not with the sounds the man is making and the way his Flames are surfacing - Mist Flames would have been perfectly adequate to throw him off with if he did mind. He thoroughly enjoys the younger man; but he wants back at his Sky; this is only a distraction from her, and he's not ashamed to use his Sun Flames to get Shamal out of his way.

But the younger man's orgasm is particular harsh and strong, and elongated by his Flames and what he - in hindsight - realises is a bonding surge, and it drags his own orgasm from him. Tsuyoshi is perfectly willing to deal with his error in thinking, pulling Nana to himself and encouraging her to ride him, which she does with abandon. Shamal recovers faster than he does, and he watches as the younger man crowds close to Nana and Tsuyoshi pulls her down into his chest; Shamal eases himself into her body, too, and then the two of them take her together. The sight brings him back to hardness himself, but he lays there, watching the three of them, testing and teasing himself.

Tsuyoshi has far more stamina than either of them; he wonders if he's using his Rain Flames to his advantage; Nana and Shamal have both cum again. He ends up sliding over, intending to replace Shamal, but he has a wicked idea; he strokes the place where Tsuyoshi and Nana are joined, and sets off another orgasm for Nana, and drags Tsuyoshi's from him with the aid of his Sun Flames.

Nana is almost insensate when he drags her beneath him again, but her Flames still reach, hungrily for him, and he sinks into her body, slick and sloppy and welcoming, and _very_ responsive to his Flames when he allows them to radiate into her body. He fucks her slowly and easily, triggering her muscles to clench around him as he did so. He nuzzles at her neck and allows his hands to cup her breasts, wondering whether he could drag another orgasm from her later just by sucking on them. But not now. Not when he's running out of energy, and Nana is barely conscious - he slows even more, and the sight of Tsuyoshi pounding into Shamal relentlessly makes him snort; there's a ridiculous grin on the doctor's face.

(This is one part of what Nana's Flames, the manifestation of her soul wanted. Sexual gratification, a solution to the frustration inflicted upon her by Baka-mitsu; the other part ... he slides a hand covered in Sun Flames between them, and presses it to her belly. A house-full of children is something she can have, too, as far as he's concerned. He's skilled enough to stimulate ovulation, and the chaos that would be induced would just be entertaining.)

He drags one more orgasm from Nana; allows himself his own release and then flops to one side of her, face down on the bed, almost as insensate as Nana herself. He has one arm over her; the thickness of Flames in the room is keeping it a pleasant temperature despite the sweat drying on his skin. Tsuyoshi was still brutalising Shamal's ass - and he'd have to remember that the ladies' man was hiding a masochistic streak. That would be fun to play with, and he finds himself contemplating who else he would allow to bond with his new Sky, who he'd be willing to share her with.

Tsuyoshi shudders and cums, leaving Shamal looking at least a little wild eyed, and still most definitely erect; the apparently older man flops on Nana's opposite side, and he finds himself under the Mist, being used to sate that need. Not that he really minds. Not when Sky Flames make everything pleasurable. He doesn’t get another orgasm from the doctor’s need, but it does leave heat suffusing him _very_ pleasantly, in a way that made sleep  _easy_.


End file.
